


Live well while you can

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Shirley takes what fun she can get. Sean is there to benefit.





	

”You look great,” purrs Shirley Bellinger. “Have you been working out? Cause you look stunning.”  
“Thanks,” says Sean Murphy as he regards the gorgeous inmate, and thinks of the child she killed.  
“I would love to knit you a sweeter,” she says. She’s an odd mix of the vampy and the maternal.  
“Don’t bother,” says Sean. “I’m hot-blooded and colorblind.”  
“Bet you are,” she says and licks her lips.  
“Don’t flirt, Shirley,” Sean says mildly.  
“It’s the only fun I’ve got. I’m even eyeing the mailman.” She must be desperate, poor thing.  
“I’m sorry,” Sean says.  
“I want to blow you,” she says. “I’ll be dead soon, and I want to feel alive.”  
Sean is only human, and she’s lovely.  
She sees him approach, and grins. “I bet you taste sweet.”  
“Yes,” says Sean as she gets on her knees. He knows Lopresti has been fucking her, and maybe even Mineo. He’s just as bad.  
Her mouth is warm, and her hands dainty on his aching prick. He thinks of Tim and how he’d like to shut him up like this.


End file.
